


Pistachio-Banana Ice Cream

by diprotodontia



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diprotodontia/pseuds/diprotodontia
Summary: A short domestic fluff from my imagined end-game headcanon where the trio confess their mutual feelings for one another and buy a little plot of land together in Texas and Jesse tries his best to be a preacher again and Tulip supports the trio whilst living her best life, all three healing from their trauma with love and support.Cassidy and Tulip have most of the evening alone together whilst Jesse is busy and decide to go on an ice cream date.





	Pistachio-Banana Ice Cream

“Cass? Hey! Cass, you here?”

Tulip walked down the hallway, steps creaking on the worn hardwood, head poking in doorways. The lights were dim and the small amount of windows kept the entire house in nearly perpetual shadow. Any avenue for sunlight that might have existed had been swiftly blocked by heavy curtains. Tulip and Jesse had mostly grown a dependence on the flashlight apps on their phones, though both were surprised by how quickly they'd become adjusted to navigating in low light on a daily basis. The inconvenience was greatly outweighed by the comfort they knew it gave Cassidy, who spent more time in the home than either of them did. 

She stopped when she heard a rustling from the bedroom that had initially been Tulip and Jesse's, but quickly became a catch all for the three of them, even though Cassidy still used and appreciated the personal space that his own room was. A century of being mostly independent made cohabitation more difficult for him than either two had anticipated, and they did their best to prioritize his growing comfort. 

She entered the bedroom, her steps soft on the faded beige carpeting that Tulip was desperate to replace soon. A long lump in the bed alerted her to Cassidy curled up under the covers, snoring gently. She quieted herself for a moment and enjoyed seeing him like that, peaceful and safe. Only his eyes, nose, and some curly hair were visible beneath the comforter. She considered his expression, the eyelashes that were – now that she thought about it – unusually long. Sleep seemed to take most of his years away, made her able to see the boy he'd once been, the fresh faced soldier that had wanted nothing more than to defend his home. It made her heart ache.

She sat down beside him gently and placed a hand on his covered side and gave him a little shake. 

“Hey, Cassidy,” she whispered. A few more light shakes and his eyebrows knit together, a tired grimace forming. He made a noise that might have been an attempt at speech but wasn't much more than a low moan. 

“The sun'll be going down soon, it's almost 9 PM,” she offered, her voice still hushed. Cassidy drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, his eyes fluttering open. She smiled at him and after a few moments he smiled back. 

“Alright, alright,” he muttered, the smile still in his eyes. “Is Jess home?” 

“Nah, he had that... fundraiser... thingie. For the repairs on the church? Anyway, he won't be back for a few more hours.”

Cassidy sat up in bed, his expression cheeky. “Oh, tat why yeh woke me up, then? Bored?”

She grinned at him. “Yeah, and I wanted to go get some ice cream and felt like I'd look like a real loser if I went to the Sundae Shack alone.”

“Yeh would too, good call. Alright, let me get dressed.”

The vampire climbed out of bed in very few movements, dragging his naked body across the room to rummage in the dresser that Tulip had given up on already and shared with him, like most of their wardrobe. It helped that Jesse thought it was adorable, and both Cassidy and Tulip hung on the praise like flies on a honey pot. Tulip regarded his bony body, wondering not for the first time if she could somehow get some padding on that boy or if this was it for him, if whatever it was that made him what he was dictated that he only ever have his body in this way, forever. The difference between Jesse's strong, solid form and Cassidy's sharp and lanky one was sometimes jarring, and sharing a bed with them was a lesson in contrasts. Over time she'd learned to love the sudden curves and shapes of his body as well as she loved Jesse's muscles and density. 

Cassidy selected a yellow button-up shirt that definitely belonged to Tulip first, a pair of worn (but clean, Tulip wasn't going to let any boy of hers go around smelling like a dirty laundry basket) cotton boxer briefs of his own (thank god) and a pair of soft white sweatpants, origin uncertain. He looked just as cozy as he had wrapped up in bed and Tulip almost considered forgoing the ice cream to cuddle quietly on the couch and watch Hoarders or something with him. The call of Sundae Shack's Fruity Pebbles and chocolate chip specialty was too strong, though.

By the time they made it out to the car (“Aren't you going to brush your teeth? Can you at least run a comb through your hair?”) the sun had almost fully set, and it was a comfortable twilight. Cassidy left his parasol at home and climbed into the passenger seat of Tulip's car, reflexively reaching for the radio dial as they pulled away from the driveway, something that Jesse would have thrown him out on the highway for, probably. 

The cool breeze coming in through the windows felt glorious, and Cassidy could smell fresh cut wheat, dry soil, asphalt still hot from the summer sun. They mixed to form a whole that he could only associate now with safety and calm and love. 

The Sundae Shack was only about fifteen minutes down the road, like most things in this town, something that Jesse found appealing about buying a bit of land here and Cassidy and Tulip found absolutely boring. Admittedly having actual handmade ice cream such a short trip away though was a pretty fair trade off for the monotony. Apparently the rest of the town felt the same exact way, because there was a line when they got there. 

They went to the back of the line, Cassidy stood with his arms crossed, staring at the flavor board like he was studying a complicated piece of art. 

“Wha's feckin' 'moose tracks?'” he muttered, frowning at Tulip. She laughed.

“It's... you know, like rocky road, kind of. No marshmallow though.”

“Rocky road?”

“Oh boy,” she sighed, rolling her eyes back a little. “You'd like it, you should just get it.”

“I was sorta leanin' toward the banana.”

“Oh. Well, that's--”

“But I've had the pistachio here before and I was tinkin' of mixin' 'em? Like askin' them to sorta smash'em together like? Tink they'd do tat?” 

Tulip grimaced at him.  


“Though, I guess if I'm gonna do tat, I may as well get the moose tracks on top, too.” He grinned, decided. Tulip looked vaguely nauseated.

When they finally got to the front of the line, the poor cashier – as usual – had so much trouble understanding what Cassidy was saying that Tulip had the unfortunate pleasure of having to explain to the poor girl what it was Cassidy wanted her to do to their innocent, unsuspecting ice cream. To her credit, the highschool girl looked entirely nonplussed and mixed the yellow and green together on a frozen slab like she served pistachio-and-banana ice cream every day of the week. She handed the cone to Cassidy when she was finished, mottled brown moose tracks nestled on top, and Tulip got her own coveted Fruity Pebbles cone with extra-extra rainbow sprinkles. 

Sundae Shack had some umbrella covered picnic tables set outside by a small stream, something that Cassidy had appreciated several times already when he'd decided that mid-day ice cream was going to be needed, but now the seating was just a comfortable place to sit and eat their cones and listen to the water trickle gently over rocks, low in the stream bed. 

Cassidy eyed Tulip's cone for a few moments until she noticed his look and sighed. “Do you want to try it, Cass?” she asked, her tone exhausted but her expression amused.

He leaned forward and took an actual bite out of the top of the scoop. Tulip recoiled a little.

“First of all, rude. Second of all, doesn't that hurt your teeth?”

“Not really,” he said thoughtfully, rolling the flavor around in his mouth. “Tink I like mine better, to be honest.”

“You really are a monster,” she teased.

“You want some of mine?”

“No, Cass, I don't.”

Cassidy devoured his rather quickly, Tulip took her time, talking to him about the latest job she had been on, a stressful affair that had kept her away from the house for almost three days, tracking down some extortionist that she then herself extorted. All in all the little family was a good 10k in the green from it, a good chunk to put toward their remaining balance on the land they had purchased earlier that year. 

When they were both finished they wordlessly decided going back home and waiting for Jesse to show up was next in the itinerary. Cassidy hooked an old Super Nintendo he'd rummaged from the local thrift shop up to their TV and yelled at Mario for a little while. He almost didn't notice Jesse creak the front door open and step inside, taking his shoes off and stripping down to a his undershirt, looking totally wiped out. The smell of his shampoo and deodorant touched Cassidy's nose though and made him turn, his face lighting up with the sight of him. Tulip, who had been cleaning a gun in the kitchen, came out when she heard the door. He greeted them each separately with a kiss, turned down Tulip's offer of something to eat (“Our turn out wasn't the best, and there was a LOT of spaghetti...”) and the three settled into the couch on either side of Cassidy, who picked his game back up. He offered the controller to Jesse, who insisted he was happy just watching. The vampire could practically smell the exhaustion on him and casually situated himself to make it easier for the preacher to drape against him if he wanted to, and he did. He was asleep within fifteen minutes. 

“Ya'll okay down here?” Tulip asked shortly after Jesse passed out, gathering herself up and heading toward the stairwell. 

“Aye, we'll be fine, I'll send him in if he wakes up,” Cassidy replied, putting a long-fingered hand through Jesse's hair. “If I don't get through the Forest of Illusion tonight I'm gonna eat tat cartridge,” he sighed, not taking his eyes away from the screen, taking it off pause and redirecting his attention to the next level. Tulip rolled her eyes and headed off to bed. 

Cassidy leaned his head against the top of Jesse's, closing his eyes briefly and enjoying the smell and feel of him nestled up against his shoulder, his soft, even, sleeping breath. 

It took him until dawn but he not only got through the Forest of Illusion but the Valley of Bowser too, holding back his cheers just in time not to rouse Jesse, who had resettled his body so that he was now fast asleep with his head on Cassidy's lap and the two of them had shifted to the end of the couch so the preacher could stretch out his body a little more. Cassidy figured Tulip wouldn't be up for a few hours still, so there was a pretty decent chance that he might have time to beat Bowser a final time before he started the breakfast he'd planned for her. 

He went to start the next level, but Jesse was so warm. After considering it a moment, the vampire readjusted the two of them, Jesse barely rousing enough to get him to help shift his own body, so that Jesse was now laid out mostly on top of Cassidy, who was reclining against the arm of the couch. He let out a slow breath, tiredness suddenly overtaking him, the steady rhythm of Jesse's heart against his stomach sedating him. Maybe he could just close his eyes for a few moments...

When Tulip woke up, she found the two of them in a pretzel-like heap on the couch, Cassidy's game looping the same tinny music over and over again. She planted a kiss on his head, another on Jesse's, and saved the vampire's progress before flicking the TV off.


End file.
